


Happy Ending

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Slick and Dogma finally find a little peace.





	

Slick never thought they would be here; it’s nowhere fancy, just a small recovery room in the hospital on Mandalore, just him and Dogma. Some beings might think the room is bland and lifeless, but to him, the soft cream tones and the sunlight cascading through the tinted transparisteel to create patterns on the floor are as beautiful as a sunrise. Dogma huffs in frustration as his shaking hands refuse to hold onto the spoon, and his expression is set with stubbornness as Slick takes the silverware carefully. “Hey, they said it’ll just be a day or so before it all comes back, yeah? Give yourself a break, I can handle it.” Slick gives him a small, reassuring smile, receiving another frustrated sigh in return even as Dogma lets him feed him. He understands the frustration, but for the moment, he’s more worried about getting the food into him than in how they manage it. It’s simple, just a nutty-tasting bread soaked with broth, but it’s the most Dogma’s eaten in weeks. 

For the first time in a long time, he feels like maybe they have a chance.


End file.
